


Frustration

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fever, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Stein is frustrating when he's sick.
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir & Franken Stein, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Kudos: 29





	Frustration

“Why’s it so hot in here?” Marie asked as she entered the lab. She only looked at the thermostat before Stein somehow knew her intention.

“Don’t mess with the thermostat.” Stein said, keeping his eyes on the computer.

“At least let me look at it.”

“No.”

Marie rolled her eyes, strolling right past Stein to look at the thermostat. She gasped when she saw the number. “No wonder! Why did you turn it to 90? I get that it’s winter, but that’s way too hot for inside!”

“I thought I said don’t mess with it.”

“I was sweating just sitting on the couch. I can’t live like this.” Marie argued. She wondered how he could possibly be comfortable, especially in a lab coat. He really was mad.

“Leave it alone. If you’re hot, go outside.” Stein said. 

“It’s winter!”

“Exactly.”

Offense filled Marie’s eyes. “You really expect to sit outside at night in the freezing cold?”

“You got it.”

“That’s cold.”

“Very funny.” Stein deadpanned. 

“It’s not.” 

“Really? I thought it was.”

Marie huffed. “Fine. Can I at least open a window?”

“No you cannot.”

Marie reached for the thermostat. “Then I’m turning the thermostat down.”

“Don’t. Seriously.”

“Hey,” Marie looked at Stein questioningly. He actually seemed serious. “What’s with you? You’re never this controlling.”

“That’s not my intention,” Stein massaged his forehead. “It took careful experimenting to get the temperature just right to be comfortable.” 

“Comfortable? You’ve got to be kidding. It’s sweltering.”

“Perhaps for you. People perceive temperature differently.”

Marie took a closer look at Stein. For someone who insisted on finally being comfortable, he sure didn’t look it. He was shivering with his arms crossed, clutching his lab coat to his body. 

“Wait. How could you possibly be cold right now?” Marie asked.

“Like you said, it’s winter.”

“But not inside. Are you feeling alright?”

“Perfect.” Stein waved her off and turned back towards the screen.

That was when Marie noticed the pink flush stretched across Stein’s cheeks, even noticeable amidst the poorly lit lab. Marie slid a hand on Stein’s forehead. “Oh my - you’re burning up! You have a fever!”

“Astute observation.” Stein said dryly.

“Look at me,” Marie wondered how she was just now noticing. He looked awful, pale and with dark circles under watery eyes. “Where’s your thermometer?”

“That’s unnecessary.”

“I’m not arguing about this. You’re burning up, I need to know how high your fever is. Tell me where I can find a thermometer.”

“Over there.” Stein pointed to a beaker containing long mercury thermometers, clearly meant for experiments. 

“Are you serious? I can’t use these!” Marie fumed. 

“And why not?”

“They have mercury, and who knows where they’ve been in your experiments. Putting one in your mouth would surely kill you.”

“On the contrary, mercury is only an issue if it breaks,” Stein kept his eyes on the screen. “And oral isn’t the only way to take a temperature, you know.” 

“Stein! Don’t be so crude.”

“I was referring to axillary,” Stein glanced up. “As in the armpit. What were you thinking?”

Marie couldn’t fight a blush. “You’re frustrating. How mature of you.”

“I’m not the one being immature here.”

“I - “ Marie gritted her teeth. “Please tell me where a real thermometer is. There has to be one around here.”

“I’ve already told you. They’re over there.”

“You really mean to tell me you’re a doctor and don’t own a medical thermometer?”

“That is correct. Why would I buy another one when I already have so many?”

“But those are for chemicals! There are really no other thermometers in the house?”

Stein thought for a moment. “There might be a meat thermometer in the kitchen.”

“Fine.” Marie tried to hand Stein a thermometer, but he only stared at it.

“Marie. Your coddling is unnecessary.” Stein said.

“I’m not coddling! You’re just being stubborn.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Stein challenged, hoping that Marie would grow frustrated enough and leave him alone. They were silent for a moment. When Stein realized that Marie wasn’t letting up, he sighed and stuck the thermometer under his arm.

“Is that really so bad?” Marie asked.

“Very.”

After a few minutes, Marie grabbed the thermometer before Stein could. “101.3. That’s a fever!”

“I would have never known.”

“Go lie down. I’ll make you some tea and find you some medicine.”

“When I’m done.” Stein tried to turn back to the computer.

“Nope.” Marie saved Stein’s work and turned the computer off. “Please go to bed.”

“Fine. And you say I’m stubborn.”

~

When Marie returned from the store, she was surprised to see Stein actually in bed. He must have been feeling awful to actually listen to Marie without her being there. 

Marie knocked softly on the doorway. “Hey, I’m back. You holding up okay?”

“Never better.” Stein’s voice was muffled in the pile of blankets.

“I got some medicine and a few other things.” Marie set the bag on the nightstand. She left to get water and returned to see Stein rummaging through the bag.

“You really didn’t have to get all this stuff.” Stein remarked, eyeing the painkillers, cough drops, tissues, tea bags, soup cans, and sports drinks. “I’ll reimburse you.”

“Don’t worry about that. If you’re getting the flu, you’re going to need more than test tubes and beakers.”

Stein groaned. “Don’t say that.” 

“Say what?”

“I’m not getting the flu. I just need a smoke and a good night’s sleep.” At least Stein hoped. The flu would knock him on his ass for the rest of the week.

“Flu or not, you’re not smoking right now. Take these.” Marie tried to hand Stein the pill bottle, but he refused.

“I’ll pass.” Stein muttered, laying back down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marie was close to losing it. He’d gone from stubborn to downright childish.

“What I said. I’m not taking them.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t feel like explaining it.” Stein turned onto his side so his back was facing Marie.

“Explain what? You’re not making any sense.” Marie thought for a moment. “Can you not swallow pills? You should’ve told me. I would’ve gotten liquid medicine instead.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. Believe me, I’ve swallowed pills in my lifetime.”

_“What?”_

“Never mind that. Leave me alone so I can sleep.” 

“It’s so ironic. I’ve never seen a _doctor_ refuse medicine when they’re sick.”

“For good reason. Low grade fevers are good for fighting infection. If I take a fever reducer, I’ll be sick for longer. I’m better off sleeping it off.”

“That’s ridiculous! You’d rather let yourself be miserable than take a pill?”

“Precisely.”

“You need to take something if you’re sick.”

“You’re worsening my headache.”

That was it for Marie. “Then take the medicine! It’ll help! It’s literally what it’s for!”

“I find it amusing that you’re giving a doctor medical advice. Don’t you think I know what’s best? I’ll treat the fever with rest and hydration. It’ll be fine.”

“ _Stein_.”

Stein hadn’t realized how worried Marie looked. His face softened with a smile. “If it gets any higher, I’ll take the medicine. Alright?” He said.

Marie gave a small smile back. “Okay. I trust you.”

With that, Marie relaxed and left Stein alone to get some rest. Now to finally turn down the thermostat...


End file.
